My Name Is
by i.paint.the.sky
Summary: Written for the bsg pornbattle on Livejournal. Prompt: back in the day


My Name Is…

A firm handshake.

"Felix Gaeta."

A nod.

"Anastasia Dualla."

She'd met many people the last few days, so many faces with names she knew she wouldn't remember the next day. But there was something about this one that stuck out to her. She didn't know exactly what it was though. He wasn't exceptionally handsome (though he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes either). He was quiet and seemed completely focused on schoolwork. Definitely not the type looking to socialize. And maybe that was it, the lack of expectations.

After her parents, Dee liked the idea of being with someone who didn't expect anything in return.

And even if she hadn't been drawn to him on her own, she just kept running into him. Not just in class, which was to be expected time to time, but everywhere. The library, mess hall, even outside in the quad that one time (he'd seem just as surprised to be there as she had been to see him). Everywhere she turned, there was Felix Gaeta.

It was like destiny; at least it would be if she believed in destiny. But as she looked across the crowded room at this late night campus party (a place even less likely for him to be than outside) and saw Felix there, she wondered if maybe she should rethink her stance.

"Hey," she called out as she neared the wall he stood against, trying to look small.

"Hey."

"I didn't expect to see you here."

He groaned. "I'm not here of my own will, trust me."

"Oh don't worry, I do," she replied with a smirk, which earned her a wry grin in return. She noticed an empty cup in his hands. "Are you drinking?"

She expected him to absolve himself of responsibility again but he shrugged instead. "It's the only way to get through this. If you have enough ambrosia, anything is bearable."

She laughed. "Sounds like a plan to me," she told him as she reached over and took the cup, heading towards the impromptu bar to get one for herself and another for him.

The music was loud, causing a dull headache that reminded her that this really wasn't her scene. But Felix was right, the ambrosia did help. A few glasses later (three, four, maybe five?) and everything seemed fuzzy and warm and wonderful.

Especially the man beside her.

She couldn't be sure who made the first move. It didn't really matter now, with his hands all over her body and hers all over his. Lips and tongues rushing to meet each other. No, how it started was irrelevant, the only thing that mattered was here and now.

Fingers were roaming everywhere, through hair, over cheeks, underneath clothes. Eventually, Felix has the forethought to suggest that they find someplace more private, suggesting his room nearby. His _private_ room. She easily agreed though it was frustrating to have to be so patient.

If asked the next day, she wouldn't have been able to retrace their steps to his place. She might not have been able to tell you how to get from the door to the bed but she got there somehow. They both did.

She wriggled around beneath him, pushing her body up against his. She felt his hand on her legs, slipping up her thighs, hiking up the skirt of her dress. She reached down, fumbling with the buckle of his pants. Try as she might, it just wouldn't come loose.

"Need some help?" he whispered in her ear and no the sound was pure sex. Quickly he got his pants off and just as fast her hands were on him, his cock captured between her fingers. He gasped, a shudder passing through his entire body.

"Do you?" she asked with a smile of victory. He didn't answer, only crushing his lips down on hers. Moments later, his hands slipped her underwear to the side, a finger tested her wetness, and suddenly he was inside of her.

The rest of the night was a blur of passion and sweat. She forgot where she ended and he began. She lost the ability to count again, unsure whether it was two or three or four.

Again it didn't matter.

Eventually it all faded to black. When she opened her eyes again she was alone in the bed, tangled in sheets. She sat up, blinking and looking around.

"Felix?" she called out, then winced as the sound echoed around in her head.

The door opened and in he walked, fully clothed and bright eyed. A part of her hated him.

"Good morning," he said with a smile. "I brought you some breakfast." He handed her a granola bar.

"This is breakfast?"

"Field rations."

She rolled her eyes but unwrapped it anyway. She was hungry. While she ate Felix busied himself around the room. Finally, she stood up, wrapping the sheet around her.

"Last night was…fun."

He turned and looked at her. "Yes, it was."

She began to collect her clothes, aware that he was watching her, waiting. She slipped her dress on quickly, then faced him again. "But I don't think it's going to happen again. Not that I would object if it did but I think we're better as friends."

He nodded. "I think you're right. But I wouldn't say no to an encore either, should the mood strike us."

Dee laughed. She put on her underwear, ran her fingers through her hair, and got her shoes back on (though it took some time to track them both down). "Time for my walk of shame," she said.

"Good luck."

She walked over towards him for a moment, leaned in, kissed him deeply. "I'll see you around," she told him, then turned and walked out the door.

All from a handshake.


End file.
